Heartbreak and Fishes
by chachingmel123
Summary: Zakery had his heart broken by Kyoko Mogami and thinks he'll never be somebody. But who would have thought from his heartbreak comes a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zakery had his heart broken by Kyoko Mogami and thinks he'll never be somebody. But who would have thought from his heartbreak comes a new life.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Um, do you want to play?" said, Zakery asking out his crush at only 8 years old.

Kyoko Mogami who was 7 blinked before saying. "Okay. We can play dolls"

He was so blinded with love, that he agreed to play dolls with her.

And then Shotaro appeared and said. "Who the hell are you?"

"The guy who is playing dolls with Kyoko-chan" said, Zakery.

"But that's for the girls" said, Shotaro.

"And" he said, before saying. "Would you like for me to put you in a dress?"

Shotaro felt a shiver go down his spine, what was this feeling?

Zakery played dolls with Kyoko for an hour and thus their friendship began.

Zakery learned from a young age that if he acted like he was flirting with guys, he could ward off any guy who happened to catch sight of Kyoko.

Whenever he was there, Sho mysteriously didn't stay for long.

They entered middle school together and he was Kyoko rock as Sho discovered girls weren't so yucky after all and began to realise how good looking he was.

He would help her with the inn and help her in her training to become a bride.

And then Kyoko vanished into thin air, apparently she ran away to Tokyo with Sho.

Damn!

To think the guy would strike there!

But then Zakery looked at his bank account and saw almost zero so he started working and asking for more shifts to get himself a place in Tokyo, meanwhile he was always scouting for news about the two.

He was 18 years old, when he finally had enough to get himself a small apartment in Tokyo and now all he had to do was find both of them.

Wasn't Sho being encouraged to be a singer or something?

With a literal google search in a public library, Shotaro who now changed his name to Sho Fuwa, lit up his screen.

His shinning success was for all to see and it was hurting his eyes, it was as if Sho was laughing at him beyond the screen.

He tried to find Kyoko, even going door to door until the police were called.

But then one day, he looked up above a jumbo screen and thought how an orange haired girl looked so much like Kyoko.

He ended up searching her up and know that smile and golden eyes anywhere, apparently Kyoko had become an actress.

We'll, he was going to support her.

He brought the box set of Dark Moon when it came out, with posters and CDs before buying anything else she was in and being their for her debut onto tv.

But soon it wasn't enough to support her from the shadows, he wanted to support her from close up.

He decided to try out for LME.

But boy was auditions hell on earth.

He couldn't dance because he had two left feet.

He couldn't sing because he was tone death.

His good looks were nothing to be praised beside other males.

But he still tried and failed horrible each time, until he tried out as a regular staff member and got a job as a lighter.

It took him several days to find her when he started but he finally did, it was at a tv set and he waited for her break.

He was outright staring at her this whole time, he was sure everybody but her could see it.

Koun Hizuri instinctively moved to protect her.

When that break was called, he was on a move.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" He yelled.

The woman jumped and so did everybody else, he came to her.

"W-Who?" she said.

"Its me Zakey" he said, "Zakey from home"

Her confusion soon gave way to recognition and she screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

To everybody else, it was a confirmation that they knew each other, Zakery could just see the air getting lighter.

"We'll, I decided to move to Tokyo" he said, "I'm so glad I finally found you" he put his hand in hers.

There was a large cough as Kuon said. "Mogami-san, who is this?"

Kyoko hand was removed from his and said. "Zakery, this is my boyfriend Koun"

Huh?

What.

Boyfriend?

The look on his face was as if he had just been slapped, every single person could see that.

Kyoko oblivious said. "And Koun this is my friend, Zakery. He's gay"

Huh?

The look on Zakery face when she said, told everyone he was as straight as pole.

"Huh? What Gay?" he said. "I'm not gay"

Kyoko confused said. "But then why did you agree to play dolls with me and dress up? Why did you get all flirty with guys when they were around. You didn't show any interest in other girls accept for me. Why would you do that unless you were..."

Finally it came through Kyoko head what exactly she was saying and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You like me?" said, Kyoko.

Zakery heart hurt as he said with a good vibe. "It was a childhood crush. You promised to go out with me if things didn't work out with Shotaro. But I made you promise that when you were 7 so it was unrealistic" before he said. "I'm be rooting for both of you. Good luck, your boyfriend is a heck of a lot better then Shotaro"

He then turned around.

Kyoko opened and closed her mouth, shocked that she was so slow on his feelings.

With a heavy heart, Zakery just smiled and did his work, if he and Kyoko made eye contact he would just smiled and then went back to work.

He worked the whole day and went back home.

The moment the door closed, he went on a tantrum, flipping everything he could before sobbing in a full bathtub about how unfair the world was.

He should have know that because he who was born with nothing he couldn't possible get that kind of girl, but it didn't hurt any less.

He felt like his reason for living was gone and just slid his whole body under the water not caring if it spilled over.

All he could think about was Kyoko and how much his heart hurt.

There was no way she would break up with the best guy in the country for a guy like him.

He just laid there and didn't even come up when he needed to breath when he suddenly heard.

[Your Broken heart has activated the Prince of the Mermaid system]

[Prince of Mermaid: A being who's will be desired but his heart will never belong to one]

He got out and took a deep breath, wondering if he had hallucinated it.

And that's when he saw it.

A giant white fish tail sticking out the other end of his bath tub and just chilling there.

He looked down at his body and wouldn't be shamed to say he screamed like a little girl.

His legs were gone but its place was a beautiful fish tail that seemed to be fused to his pelvis, he looked and saw his own reflection.

That wavy short black hair he had, was now long, white and flowing as if it belonged in a cheesy romantic sitcom, his face was longer, his eyelids more delicate and you could say he was perfection.

Holy crap, he never knew his face would one day give Koun Hizuri a run for his money.

His face was almost enough to not make him freak out about the tail.

Almost.

He tried flopping out of the bathtube and it was hell on earth, he finally knew what fishes felt like flopping onto land and just wiggling.

Luckily the transformation didn't last long and he had his old appearance back and two wet feet back.

Was that a dream? He thought, before putting fresh water into the bathtub and trying again.

He transformed.

Got out.

Became normal.

Got back in.

Became a merman.

Cool!

But Zakery also knew he could not show the world this transformation, unless he was going to spend the rest of his life as a fish.

The next day, he came in and was glowing despite the blows to the heart he had recieved yesterday.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan" He said, sparkling as everybody eyes hurt. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan boyfriend and manager"

Yashiro was wondering who was he.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" he said, before he began saying good morning to everybody he came across with a sparkling aura.

"That is some guy" said, Yashiro wondering if he was a little bit crazy.

Where ever he went, Zakery was sparkling.

Going to the toilet?

He was sparkling.

Going to eat?

Acted like he was a member of nobility.

Saying hi to his superiors.

He was like the star.

Just setting up lights?

He acted as if he was the sexiest person in the world and was showing it off.

He became known as the sparkling man of LME, having dethroned Koun in that.

But seeing Kyoko with Koun hurt like hell but he kept it in, he would often go to war with the fans who were against Kyoko and Koun relationship on the web.

But of course, they didn't need to know that.

He was soon hired to go to a place with a lake that was nowhere nearly as deep as the ocean but it was fairly deep.

This lake was famous for its lovely view and fish.

Perfect for shooting.

Kyoko was there having fun with her boyfriend as they shot the scenes and extras were made to walk past.

The rails were there to make sure nobody falls over the edge, he was there too of course to make the actors and actresses look good in light.

He didn't know what happened, one moment Kyoko looked panicked, the next moment she was leaping off the bridge into the water like a lunatic.

When they all looked, they saw she clearly had a clearly broken ankle due to the rock, she struggled to swim to get something.

However, they all knew that when she grabs hold of it in that condition, there was no way she wouldn't sink like a rock.

Koun body moved but Zakery was way faster.

All he could think about was not letting Kyoko drown, so when he hit the water he transformed before those who were looking down from the bridges, eyes.

Because the water was shallow, he was very close to surface.

Everybody looked on with absolute shock even the director and her boyfriend.

Zakery swam to Kyoko and she was already below water, he took her, sucked his breath in and then blow a giant round bubble before her eyes, and then put it on her face.

Kyoko found that she could now breath, he then carried her princess style and swam to the nearest shore.

He got very close to the shore when he motioned for her to move.

She did not.

She was staring at his tail, luxuriously moving hair and pretty face.

Cameras were at this side as well and in full view of them.

"Z-Zakery. You're a mermaid?" said, Kyoko, if she had know she would have dated him.

And he knew it.

He gave her the sadness smile she had ever seen and said. "If I had told you, you would have only loved the mermaid part of me." Before he said in utter garbage but made it sound like some ancient language that spoke wisdom.

"Zame Jasgue nes Badma"

"What does that mean?" said Kyoko as she got off him.

"Be with the other you love, not the one you want to love" he said, to Koun who was coming. "I lied. I came to Tokyo because I wanted to be with you. But you clearly don't see me as anything beyond a friend"

He looked like puppy, but he trusted Koun with her.

Both men came to an agreement between each other.

He tried to turn only to realised one thing.

Damn, he couldn't turn around without poking his body out of the water.

Well, since he couldn't go back.

He suddenly lept out of the water, his whole fish body in mid air far beyond the bridge for all to see and then did a back flip inside the water and through the terrible Japanese Sewage pipe, which they all could see him going.

Goodbye Kyoko. He thought going through it.

Meanwhile on land, everybody still wasn't out of shock.

The director made sure the camera rolled through all of it.

It was.

"Koun..." said Kyoko. "My best friend was a Mermaid"

But Koun was more concerned about the merman who was now loose in Japan.

Going through Japan water system couldn't be comfortable.

Did he even know where the sea was?

And scene!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Best.

Enjoy!

He was lost.

He tried to coolly swim into the sunset like in movies but all he ended up getting was confusion.

He did not have a mobile phone, only a landline.

He did not have GPS and just squeezed through anything he could, that's why he found himself in bizzar places.

He found himself at an Aquarim.

"Fishy!" Said one little three-year squealing as the crowd looked at him in shock.

He found himself in a seafood restaurant fish tank.

He decided to go up and look around.

He saw a place that looked like the beach but was clearly not because there was a roof.

Suddenly he heard.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are doing in my pool?"

He turned around and saw his big boss Lory Takarada looking like he was sunbathing and his assistant looked ready to throw him out or call the police.

Zakery tried to remain calm and composed as he said.

"Do you know which way is the ocean? I'm kind of lost"

There was an awkward silence between them as Lory looked at him.

He was great looking but still he randomly appeared in his pool.

Zakery feared being dragged out so he lept out of the water and did a backflip into it.

He turned to see everybody looking at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly he heard.

"Grandpa, I'm back!"

In came the president's precious granddaughter who stared when she saw a person she had never seen before in her grandfather abnormally large pool.

His hair was blowing as if wind was blowing through it.

"Grandpa, who is this?" Said Maria

"Little girl, can you point me in the direction of the nearest ocean?" He said.

"Ur, sure" she said, before pointing in a direction.

"Thanks" he said, giving her a several flips as Maria looked at him in shock.

Mermaid!?

He swam to Lory drain and began to wiggle through it.

He followed the water and continued to look up, if he saw any passingbyers he would ask where the nearest ocean was.

It also helped that he was smoking hot as well, but he could not avoid the low water where his whole body was seen by the surrounding population.

At one point, the top half of his body was completely exposed and he just decided to get down on his back and glide through.

You can imagine the absolute shock he was causing.

He finally made it to a heavily populated area where he saw a group of teenaged girls coming from school.

"Excuse me" he said laying there while all four girls looked at him in shock. "Which way is the ocean?"

"...keep following the stream until you take a hard right at red traffic sign, its close" one girl said.

"Thank you" he said before he dove in deep displaying his crystal white tail.

Now what to do with the gathering group of people that were following him and the news crews he could see pulling up to catch him?

But man were they helpful in directions.

Meanwhile a literal helicopter was flying over head with a camera pointing at him.

News had got to a point where people were actively waiting for him to show up, swimming to meet him or staring at the water.

He had become a broadcasted sensation as all the channels were picking up on him, he had never been so popular in his life.

The little kids who grew up with tales especially loved him when he passed by, they would wave at him, shout fishy or blow resberries.

He even went up to one kid who was especially eager and gave her a big smile.

But at last he started to smell the salty air that could only be the ocean.

Fishing boats were told to come back to shore.

Human beings were very amazing when it came to working together to get something rare home.

The ocean was being cleared as he swam.

Finally, he got to the clearing and out there felt like home.

[Ocean Unlocked]

[You can now find the ocean anywhere]

The skill that should have existed from the beginning was now appearing before him and he couldn't help but feel like he had just been slapped in the face.

Why did this appear only now!?

He swam into the ocean and delved in to see fishes he had never seen before and was overcome by happiness.

He burst out of the ocean and did several flips because of that happiness, he was just so happy that he didn't realise he was controlling water as he jumped out.

He looked like a child who just got a new favourite toy and this was all captured on live tv.

Some in glorious HD equipment and even News reporters who had connections to other countries were here.

He was making little kids everywhere dreams come true and adults having heart attacks.

He finished and yelled. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

He smiled at all of them and waved before he plunged deeply and after waiting for our an hour, it was clear to all he was no longer going to show up.

Now Japan can go into uproar after discovery their fantasy novels werent completely bs.

They had just helped a Mermen get back home.

In a few hours the Japanese Goverment will have a meeting and they will decide if that part of the ocean would be declared protected or not.

Meanwhile nearby business could see the cash flowing towards them because of this new found discovery.

Meanwhile Zakery hid behind a reef while the oceans creatures were wondering what the hell was he.

He smelled like fish but half of him resembled a human.

Now what?

[Profile, Daily Spin and shop have been activated]

NANI!?

Shouldn't this be with him from the beginning?

What was wrong with his system!

He saw a screen appear before him and saw that he could make himself appear one hundred times more beautiful, fix his tone death voice and other things.

[The skill Sing has been added]

[Fish talk been added]

Sudden he heard.

"What is that?"

He looked to see two clown fish conversing and staring at him.

"Looks like some kind of mutant to me" said another.

"Hey" he said.

Both fishes looked like they had received the fright of their lives.

"DONT EAT US!" They both yelled.

"I'm not going to eat you." He said. "My name is Zakery. Do you know any places to eat?"

They looked at each other before motioning for him to follow.

They came to an orange plant and said. "All you can eat buffet"

He watched them eat warms, bacteria and the plant as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Zakery looked ready to throw up but he wasn't going to get a burger thrown in the ocean any time soon.

He sucked it up and grabbed the least disgusting look plant part he could find and take a bite of it.

It was God awful, making him gag.

But then it was sweat.

His nibbles quickly became inhales.

He ate it all even the sea life living in the plant, until he was full.

And then he said goodbye to the fish as he looked for a place that had food and he could sleep on.

The ocean had many mysterious places and he found a rock that could easily be a house like in the fish moves.

He went to sleep.

#The New Morning#

The news crew around the ocean was in full force and so we're normal people who hoped to capture a picture of the mermaid.

Of course, business around had jacked up the price for these tourists.

"Yes, yesterday for possibly the first time ever, the world met a mermaid" said a woman speaking into the camera. "He was described as having flowing white hair, a beautiful face and his tail was completely white. It was estimated that his tail was over 4 meters long making him 11 feet in length. Apparently after we talked to those who saw him, he was lost and needed directions to the ocean. So in an incredible moment, we as a race guided him to this very ocean. The journey took approximately 5 hours to complete and when he reached the ocean, he gave those who helped a giant thank you. Since then, this quiet town has been hit with a sudden wave of people, hoping to catch glimpse of this beautiful mermaid.

Another person who was staring directly at the camera, not that far away said.

"The people of Japan are waiting to see if the Goverment would declare this place a protective era after the discovery of such a race species" said a man. "Many people are spectalating that the mermaid that appeared yesterday may not be in fact alone and somewhere nearby could be a whole city of merpeople down there that we don't know about."

And that's when they got their confirmation.

The government proclaimed the place as a protected era because nobody could say no to giant tourism money.

But then what would happen to the people who relied on fish?

"Have you heard. There is a mermaid in the ocean!" Said a staff workers for LME as Kyoko Mogami walked by.

"I saw pictures. He's pretty hot" said another girl. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Kyoko felt so weird because the guy who she knew since childhood was now being talked about by pretty celebrities.

She still couldn't match the face of him to her friend.

She hoped to see him again but it looked like he truly returned back to the ocean.

She decided to tell somebody and that was her friend Kanae.

"What? That sparkling guy is the mermaid from the news?" Said Kanae with wide eyes.

"I bunch of us saw him transform and he saved me" said Kyoko. "I don't know how long it will be until it leaks"

Kane decided to believe her.

"Still, How!?" Said Kanae, her mind was blown. "But that dude was a bit weird, always smiling and sparkling everywhere. Who knew that a mermaid could have a life outside the ocean?" Before she said. "But did you ever ask him exactly who he was to the ocean?"

There was nothing but silence coming from Kyoko who had a blank look.

She did not.

Kyoko suddenly had a realisation that she could have been inappropriate to a prince and not know a thing.

#Scene Change#

Zakery yawned and stretched, before feeling the light of a camera.

Wait.

What?

He turned and saw one of those fancy underwater cameras being pointed at him.

Apparently human beings did not care about the vastness of the ocean and managed to find him.

He managed to squeeze through the gaps and saw about ten people in diving suits near by.

Mermaid!

But humans couldn't swim like him and he quickly lost them.

"Is there really a mermaid, here?" He heard being so close to the surface. "It's a hoax. You know news plays jokes all the time. I will write a bad review and bomb this place so hard that the surrounding business will have to go back to selling fish"

Excuse me!?

But this was reality, one bad review from a big enough critic and lives would be ruined.

He saw a cone on the ocean and decided to swim and climb it, giving everyone a good show.

When he came up there was immediately excitement and wide eyes.

"Mermaid!" Shouted a child.

He was immediately showered with cameras and multiple eyes.

He waved at them.

"Extraordinary, it looks like the mermaid has come out and is waving to the people" said a news woman making sure the cameras were zoomed in.

And that's when he saw the child, the three year who had wondered into the ocean because of excitement and his parents not noticing because they were too busy staring at him.

He was completely submerged.

Not good.

He suddenly lept back into the water and that when the child parents noticed him missing.

Where was he!?

Zakery swam and saw the child sinking like a rock, he swam his fastest and then he reached him, he than blew a bubble and put it around the children head.

And then he swam to the shores.

Everybody was shocked to see him but then they saw the child.

He laid him down and the bubble popped, the child wasn't breathing.

He began to do CPR, in front of many cameras.

No such luck.

Zakery had the sudden urge to try and slap the child awake but he didn't think it was appropriate at the moment.

He just let his senses do it because he had nothing to lose.

He found his fingers touching the kids forehead, it began to glow and then he trailed it all the way down to his feet, by the time he removed it, water was ripped out using his tumb and dancing over it in a ball.

The child coughed alive.

"My child!" Yelled his mother rushing to hug the child.

The child was hugged by both parents but was too overjoyed to see the mermaid up close and person.

Suddenly there was a pink lollipop in his hand.

Wait.

What?

How the hell!?

"Would you like one?" He said trying to be natural.

The child was instantly on the giant lollipop and licking.

Zakery watched the child happily, his tail flapping with happiness.

"Make sure you stay close to your mommy and daddy, okay?" He said, rubbing the girls hair.

"Okay" said the girl.

He then flipped back into the ocean, and he know he had shut up critics.

Suddenly he heard.

[Due to your Princely Action, you have been rewarded]

Wait.

Reward?

Was it money?

Perhaps his very own palace?

[You have unlocked faithful squire]

He blinked and looked to find somebody appear before him.

It was a cute blue haired girl with a purple tail, wearing purple sea shells.

She was so adorable!

How are her eyes so huge!? He couldn't help but wonder.

But than he saw her pet that was a cross between a white kitten with sparkling blue eyes and fish.

The creature went up to the girl and was smoother by her.

It was cutenesss overload, and he tried not to hug her himself.

Than she noticed him and bowed.

"Good morning your highness, my name is Lily" she said, entering fish talk. "I will be your squire, please take care of me"

And Zakery know she was about to make people who liked cute things, everywhere, very happy.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Mature themes.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

She's so cute! Zakery couldn't help but think for the millionth time, as Lily and her pet followed behind him.

He didn't even have the urge to bark orders at her, instead it was him doing things for her like feeding the both of them.

He realised it had been days since he last went up and thought it was time to introduce her to the world above.

He swam to the cone and said. "Just swim to the surface"

"Yes, your highness" she said.

And he came up and immediately there was commotion as people saw him but as people gathered, they were shocked to see a cute little girl with purple hair in a bob hairstyle resurface with him and a kitten face as well.

"Wait, who is that?" said, somebody.

"A new mermaid?" said, somebody.

He then proceeded to pick her up and put her on his laps, those who saw went wild seeing the clear tail.

The news people who had gone were called immediately.

"What! A new Mermaid appeared! And she cute!?" yelled a chef to a Newpaper, before he yelled. "DAMN IT! SOMEBODY HEAD DOWN THERE BEFORE OUR RIVALS DO!"

Many people left their desks and ran.

Within half an hour, the crowd of people had tripled to watch and news vans were rolling in, while Japan's general population was slowly becoming aware of the new fish and rushed to livestreams or the news as well.

There had been a lot of foreigners coming here, hopping to see this mermaid so they got quite a treat today.

Lily smiled at the camera and waved.

She was so adorable.

And then her pet began jumping around, it jumped around them showing its whole body and she giggled.

With that one laugh, she transformed into Waifu material to a lot of men and stole many women hearts, especially those who couldn't have children.

"Introduce yourself" he said.

"M-My name is Lilly and I'm his squire" she said, in her best human voice.

She stuttered, so cute...many thought.

"Now, you can go and play" he said, and she nodded before falling back in only to reappear and play tag with her pet.

It was so playful and innocent.

Watching her play, was like medication for those who were depressed, because they found themselves smiling, a real smile for the first time in a while.

Doctors in Japan who happened to be with a depressed patient watching tv, were stunned to see their patients eyes light up and a smile gracing their lips, nothing like the smile they hid behind.

Did Mermaids have the power, to invoke happiness?

When they both went underwater, the smile stopped and their eyes went back to normal, but it was defiantly lighter than before.

A study on the effect's mermaids may have on humans was opened and one doctor had decided to add one more thing to his patient lists.

Watch or look at mermaids, before sending the patient on his way.

When it was the next check-up, the transformation was miraculous.

The person was smiling and laughing!

This story was taken to the news.

Until now, nobody had a verified a way to effectively deal with depression because even on pills there was still a chance, the worst could happen.

The news exploded with this finding.

"Are you serious?" said a great looking woman live on the news.

"The study is still currently on the way" said, the doctor for the patient. "But I can't and many other can't not deny that these creatures have a certain effect on people. I have a patient that was depressed and when he saw those creatures, you should have seen how his eyes lit up and he smiled. In my line of work, I know the difference between those who are truly happy and those who aren't and wear a mask. So, seeing this I prescribed that he should look at this creature along with take his pills. Within days, his mental state had completely turned around, it was miraculous. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. I'm thinking of taking him off the pills soon and see what happens. If my assumptions are correct, mermaids have the power to evoke happiness in people. We may have finally found the answer to deal with mental illness"

Metal illness?

Japan avoided this discussion but this was reality and it was very real amongst the population, if its true that Human beings could combat depression effectively just by looking at a mermaid, a mermaid was a national treasure that must never go extinct.

Once this theory was out, the other nations decided to try this as well, exposing their patients to their mermaids and saw changes immediately in their demeanour.

Some even took their patients to see the fish and Zakery didn't disappoint, the effect was a whole lot large when done in person.

It was very noticeable when it was only Zakery, he caused a far greater effect than Lily did.

In a single month, it had been confirmed.

Mermaids do cure depression, so the news was filled with scientist theorising how mermaids create such a wonderous effect on people.

"Is it me, or does Koun look happier recently?" said, a girl.

There was just something lighter about the number one guys in japan smile.

"Forget that, did you hear about the celebrity that was about to take her own life when she was suddenly exposed to the mermaids? She dropped that knife in front of camera's" said, another. "I didn't even know she was depressed! She had a full-on meltdown on stage. They shipped her off for treatment, her fans are rallying around the hospital. Mermaids are amazing. Apparently, doctors are trying to see if they effect other mental illness as well"

Mermaids talk was everywhere, and the incident had been huge.

As the result of what happened, the government was trying to push mermaid imaginary onto the public, discreetly.

By this point, the two mermaids were superstars that transcended languages, fanbases were popping up everywhere.

Studio were trying to cash in on the hype by announcing mermaid movies.

There was even talk about what would happen if one of them died, there was fear that those who were healed by them may suffered a huge blow in mentality.

However, with this, it was only a matter of time before an incident happened.

Why are there so many mentally unstable looking people around the sea lately? Zakery could help but think seeing the hordes, some weren't even dressed in normal clothes but in hospital gown.

"It's one of the mermaids" said, somebody.

[Quest Unlocked]

He blinked.

[A desperate human is about to jump, turn him into a mermaid]

What!?

And that's when he saw it, a drunken man ontop of a rock, he wore a worn-out police uniform, he picked a giant rock and you could see his thought process unfold.

Rock.

Smash head.

Die in the water.

"STOP!" he yelled, which got people attention and they all turned to see this man.

Even the lowest IQ of people could see this man was about to take his own life.

"STOP!" yelled more people, Fanclubs rose up.

The man was startled by the sudden horde.

"Don't you dare dirty Lily-chan with your body!" yelled a fanatic.

"Do you have no self-respect!?" yelled another.

"If you're going to do it, do it somewhere else!" yelled another.

"DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" yelled another.

Some people didn't care he was trying to kill himself, all they cared about was how it would affect their idol, others were compassionate.

The two different sides of the human race couldn't have been more clearer.

Doctor there were appalled by some of their behaviours.

However, sometimes no matter what you do, it doesn't change the outcome.

The man was beyond breaking point, he smashed his head into the rock, blood was everywhere and he fell into the ocean below.

Dirtying it with his blood.

Suddenly Zakery could hear something in the water with him, the endless pain of a man who had lost it all.

The man didn't want to die, he wanted the pain to just stop.

Without him realising it, his eyes began to glow yellow and people noticed, he fell into a trance and he went back in the ocean, behind him was Lily but she couldn't keep up with him.

Zakery found the human sinking.

In a voice that wasn't his own, he said.

"Do you want the pain to stop? Are you willing to give up your right as a human being to make that happen?"

The soul smile and said. "My life as a human being has been filled with nothing but pain. Take it. Just make me stop feeling"

And he did, using a kiss.

In that one kiss, he saw all the man's memories and he felt sick.

The man had been abused both physically and sexually as a child, somebody finally listened to him and the cops took his so-called parents away when he was 11, that's why he wanted to be a police officer.

But that experience had a last effect on him, making it hard for him to be around people.

His weakness made it easy for people to take advantage of him and it just started all over again.

By the time he got that uniform, it wasn't something to be proud off, but he pressed on, he got a girlfriend only for that girlfriend to use him because he was a police officer, he had no backbone to tell her no or even stand up for himself.

He hated simply being him.

In a single week, he lost his job, car, girlfriend and everything.

He had struggled to find a reason to live for 26 years but now he no longer could.

That's when he discovered mermaids and their power.

He thought, if it was them, they could take away his bleeding heart, give him a crouch to be able to live.

And Zakery couldn't say anything to try and persuade the man to live, because the man truly had no reason to live.

Because, didn't he himself want to die because the girl he did everything for, had been painfully oblivious and crushed his soul?

He was a lot happier as a fish.

Society could be whatever he wanted it to be.

That's when Zakery made a vow, that this man will never be hurt again under his rule.

And then both of them glowed.

To those outside, the sea just began to glow under witness and cameras.

What was happening?

And then a light came down from the sky all magestic like and what resourced next had them all in shock and awe.

It was a new mermaid, he had emerald like scales, a fantastic chest and his hair was black, wavy and short.

His eyes opened to reveal steal blue eyes.

The mermaid blinked and then turned around into the sea.

His face was very similar to the man who had just killed himself but was a thousand times hotter.

He looked around and saw the crowd of people looking at him with wide eyes and he looked confused.

Than he saw his tail.

"I'M A FISH!" he yelled, panicked, like any reasonable person would, but before he could start screaming, he suddenly felt a hand on him and turned to see the fish from the news.

Zakery said in fish tongue. "I've given you a new body, you can decide your new name. Come with me, you no longer belong to the human race"

And the man looked ready to cry, before saying. "Thank you, your highness"

The pain was gone, and the feeling of being sick vanished from his throat.

And then they left.

Everybody eyes were wide.

"Holy shit, did we just witness, a human being turned into a mermaid?" said, somebody.

The quiet place turned into an uproar and news van hurried to get this story on air, for a massive paycheck.

By the night, the news was once again on the mermaids but this time with something new, they had found out the man's identity who became one.

The discovery that a human being could become a mermaid was ground-breaking, his whole life was put in front for the world to see.

The end result was his police chief, his parents who just got out of prison, girlfriend, all those who wrong him in life, faces changed when they saw his picture on tv.

The weakling and loser who they thought would never amount to anything had become a huge important person within a day.

The slap couldn't have been harder.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"My name is Zade" he said, nervous as hell.

"You don't have to be nervous" said, Zakery.

Lily was busy playing with her cat fish while not straying too far.

"I do not, have to be nervous?" he said. "But you're a mermaid. You're the Prince!" before he said. "Eh? How do I know that?"

"The information is instantly imputed into your mind when you change" said, Zakery with a glowing smile.

"That's even more scary" he said. "So magic is a real?"

"Every tale told, has at least some truth to it" said, Zakery, trying to come off as all knowing when in reality, he didn't have the faintest idea how his system actually worked. "Are you hungry?"

Well, now that he mentioned it. Zade was feeling hungry/

Zakery went to a coral and snapped it off before throwing it at him, Zade caught it.

Zade didn't even question it, he bites into it and instant cringed at the taste. he looked like he was dying because it was so bad, but than his taste buds adjusted and a sweetness burst from his mouth, he started eating it with vigour.

"As your prince it's my job to take care of you, as you are now my civilian" said, Zakery, as he fed Lily and her chubby face made him smile and ruffle her hair. "This is Lily if you don't know"

"I'm his squire!" she said.

So cute...both of them thought.

[Rewards fully unlocked]

[Elong: The Explorer and his pet has been unlocked]

[Mermaid city unlocked]

Waah?

Suddenly he felt something, they all felt something.

Sharp teeth suddenly made itself known.

A great white Shark.

But for some reason, he didn't move but Zade sure the hell did, he fled until he got a safe distance away when suddenly that great white shark passed over them, and they saw it had a small catfish tail.

Hybrid!

Suddenly it swam back around and glided nearby.

Suddenly they heard.

"I can't believe it. It's the prince"

They all looked up and that's when something swam off the titan of a fish.

It was merman, but it was a different kind of merman.

He had blond hair obscuring his eyes and crystal white skin but his ears were no doubt fish ears.

"Elong" said, Lily as if greeting an uncle.

"We'll, Lily aren't you looking well" said, Elong, smiling. "I didn't expect to meet all three of you here"

Three?

He had noticed Zade.

The new merperson crept out.

"It's perfectly safe" said, Elong. "He may look scary but he's really a big softy. Isn't that right?"

He stroked the shark and the shark nodded delighted.

Zade had more confidence now and went to swim cautiously around to meet the mermaid.

"There we go" said, Elong. "My name is Elong and I'm a self-proclaimed explorer of the sea. There are so many sea's out there, no sea is the same. You find so many unique and different thing in certain seas and humans dump so many interesting things that I just had to find it all and document it." before he said "But I'm rambling. Whats your name? I've never seen you before"

"U-Urm, my name is Zade" said, Zade. "Nice to meet you"

"Recently turned Human?" said, Elong shocking him. "I can tell by your smell. You don't quite smell like us, well not completely yet anyway, so it must be recent. Welcome to mermaid-hood. You'll find our lives are far freer than a human's. I'm a natural born mermaid by the way, if you're wondering"

Zade blinked.

This guy is oozing character...Zakery thought, this guy was a whole different beast than Lily.

"By the way, your highness" said, Elong. "What happened to the human girl you were chasing? Didn't you say you'll replace your tail just for her?"

And Zakery tried not to show how his heart was skipping a beat.

Zade looked interested.

"It didn't work out, she was looking at someone else" said, Zakery.

"Your leg self isn't exactly attractive like the real you, huh" said, Elong.

Damn it, I want to know what they're talking about! Thought Zade.

"You want from being pampered to grovelling with nothing to your name" said, Elong. "I cannot understand what kind of human would make you do that. Where you perhaps, bored?"

Can this man not feel love? Zakery thought, if he couldn't feel love than he couldn't be heart broken.

"I thought I would test out if I could make somebody fall in love and not have them realise, I was a mermaid" said, Zakery. "But once I revealed that, her attitude towards me did a complete one eighty"

"As expected, We Mermaids are loved by humans but are cursed to not feel love ourself" said, Elong. "The closest I have to attachment is you, your highness but all mermaids feel that way. If something happened to you, there would be war. Our prince allows us freedom unlike the human world and is very kind towards us. Its honestly unfair that we have such a ruler"

And Zakery tried not to blush hard, at the flattery.

"Anyway, I was just heading to the nearest City to restock on some supplies" said, Elong. "You probably don't want to come."

I want to come! Thought Zade, his eyes sparkling.

But then they felt a flash.

Everybody turned to see a man and woman both holding giant underwater cameras.

"My. Your highness. What did you do?" said, Elong. "Have you forgotten that you could turn invisible?"

Wait.

What?

I can do that!? Zakery thought.

And then on his profile, he magical saw 'Invisibility'.

Wait, was this guy, the tutorial?

Zakery pressed it and then suddenly the man and woman looked confused as they tried to find them, even passing them by but didn't see anything.

"Cool" said, Zade.

Zakery wanted to show awe as well but said. "Let me accompany you. We've been here for too long. However, let me say goodbye to the humans. I get the feeling it would be really bad if we just disappeared one day."

Zade didn't have to tell him what effect they had on the human race, he had figured out that there must be a very important reason why there was so many sick looking people around.

"Hop on" said, Elong. "She's fast"

He swam on and they swam to.

When the fish started moving, it was so incredibly fast that it was a miracle they weren't tumbling off.

Suddenly the fish went above the surface and with a mighty leap, those who came to watch hoping to see them were shocked to see Mermaids on a shark hybrid.

"We're going to a city. Bye. Bye!" said, Lily.

"So many fishes!" said, a little boy squealing.

They stayed suspended for a bit before falling back into the ocean only to have the top half pf the shark still above the ocean so that they could all see them clearly going into some sun set and not looking to be stopping.

The news people who had moved on, exploded and ran to their stations, to tell their bosses that the mermaids had just left.

#Channel 5#

"Suddenly Nation alert" said, all the screens in Japan, regardless of what they were watching. "The mermaids have left the area, for what they said to be a City. It seems to have been confirmed that there is far more of than them what we originally believed as we discovered a new mermaid today"

There was a quickly cropped photo of the new merman on a shark in the air.

"We have no idea who this new mermaid is but he seems to be taking them somewhere" said, the woman. "We also do not know the location they are going to and how it will affect the tourism around the area. Stay tuned for more on this story"

In other words, those business rolling in that sweet tourism money would have to revert back to being fishermen to survive.

As for the medical side, they breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that they had pictures that were effective.

#Where Zakery is#

They passed through group of fish after group of fish, it was never ending and everybody was bored but when they were all about to sleep or doze off, they heard music.

Music as if they were in the little mermaids.

[Mermaid City P]

He saw and then he saw a large glass barrier and saw mermaids.

Buff Mermaid guards.

Huh?

Seriously, these guys were built like tanks.

They floated to the place and heard.

"Halt!"

The shark halted and then they came down.

All eyes zoomed into him, immediately and he felt awkward.

They swam to them.

"Halt" said, one of them. "What's your name and what business do you have in this city? Do not lie to us, we will check your magic cores to confirm your identities"

"Well, check away" said, Elong.

And they waved their staff at him and looked in shock.

Royal explorer.

They looked at Lily.

Royal Squire.

They waved at Zade.

Recently turned human.

But what was the most shocking his identity.

Zakery.

The Prince of Mermaid.

"...Is this thing broken?" said, one of them.

The prince hadn't been seen in years.

Zakery decided to swim closer and the bond he had with them got much stronger.

They had no choice but to admit that it was true.

"Y-Your Highness, we didn't recognise you. How are you doing?" said, one mermaid reduced to a stuttering mess. "How was your trip, here? Your riding on such a magnificent beast"

It was shocking the complete one eighty they did.

The guards quickly hurried inside, not knowing the fact the prince was here was making its rounds through the people inside.

Thousands of a pair of eyes, just suddenly turned his way as soon as he swam inside.

What?

Meanwhile Zade was in shock, he had only seen 2 mermaids before but now a whole army of stunningly beautiful mermaids was staring back at him.

Each cup size was here, each beautiful type of face was here, every standard of beauty wither male and female was here.

And he was one of these people!

"THE PRINCE IS HERE!" suddenly somebody yelled.

"THE PRINCE!"

"WHERE IS THE CHARIT! BRING THE PRINCE TO THE CASTLE!"

Before Zakery know it, he was wearing expensive jewellery over his body and was being carried off with the rest of his companions, a crowd of mermaids was his transportation.

The number was growing.

It was so surreal, there was just so many of them, a whole world coming out of the cracks and taking him somewhere.

When he saw where they were taking him, he was stunned.

It was a huge castle that was extremely deep underwater, it was no wonder Humanity hadn't found it because it was far too deep for them to possibly explore currently.

However, the castle looked empty and abandoned, not taken well care off, they swam through the broken doors and they came across an old throne room.

What used to be a magnificent throne was empty, chipped away and abandoned.

It was kind of sad seeing what could have been a magnificent throne and what it had become without nobody to fill it.

They stopped in front of it and he was slid down.

He turned and saw all their eyes and then turned to the throne.

They wanted him to sit on the throne.

For how long have they waited for somebody to sit on this throne for?

Zakery began to swim up and felt the throne, it was chipping away under the pressure of his simply hand movement.

He sat down and then something magical happened.

[Welcome home, your highness]

And then energy exploded from him.

The energy was incredible and the sky cleared of all clouds, the throne that was breaking was suddenly mysteriously fixed, the energy spread past it and began returning the castle to its former glory.

And when the power reached the mermaids, they were all suddenly overcome with the feeling of joy.

One mouth started singing.

Two mouths.

Three.

The entire Mermaid world began to sing in celebration of their Prince returning.

To those above the sea, it was like the sea itself had begun to sing.

All around the world, people were alerted to the melody coming from the nearest large pool of water.

The music was so soft, it was hard to describe in mere words.

People were crying without even realising it but than they were suddenly overcome with a sense of happiness.

And then something shocking happened.

For several minutes the whole Mermaid world revealed itself to those above.

The very happy and lively world of the sea.

Where there was water in large quantities, there were mermaids and fish.

All around the world, so many mermaids, who played and laughed, joked, were so happy appeared before those with legs.

So many jaws were dropping, so many scrambled for their cameras or phones, others went to get a better look at almost naked pretty mermaid girls and boys.

Many jumped in to join them with energy nobody had ever seen before.

Lory Takarda looked with wide eyes with his granddaughter as his gigantic swimming pool suddenly become a dozen or so mermaids' playground.

Even the world leaders own pools were suddenly transformed into pool parties for mermaids.

For the first time, the whole world saw with their own eyes a world that they had no idea existed, they saw things they hadn't dreamed off before, they witness magic and creatures they had never seen before.

However just as quickly as they apparently, the mermaids disappeared as if it was a lie.

Countless people dug into the water desperately but there wasn't a single huge fin in sight.

Many people had touched them, talked to them and know they were real.

Grown people were crying because they were filled with the sadness that they would never see them again, for a simple few minutes they had forgotten all their troubles and woos, they had been reassured that everything was going to be okay.

Never before had there been such an outcry for the World government to do something to get this world back.

If the world government wouldn't do it, certain people who suddenly found reasons to live were prepared to spend their whole lives looking for a single mermaid to feel that feeling once again.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Christmas Timetable

Hello, it's now the 19th of December. Here is what to expect on the 25th of December 2019:

Anger is the Start of Everything Chapter 5

Achey Heart

Chapter 2 of Achey Heart

Chapter 2 of the Greatest Reality Slap

Chapter 3 of The Mummy

Chapter 3 of The East Needs a Detective

Chapter 4 of the Alien that fell down to Earth

Chapter 5 of Heart Break and Fishes

Chapter 9 of the Boy Down the Hall

Chapter 10 of The Bookman Clan

Chapter 2 of Guardian Bodyguard

Chapter 19 of The World Gets New Fangs

Chapter 11 of When Two World's Collide

Society of the Blind Eye (Gumball Fanfic)

Chapter 11 of Fabutopia

Across Worlds (Wally WestxArtemis Fanfic)

Chapter 6 of Vortex

Chapter 8 of Friends Make All the Difference (End)

Be Cool University (Totally Spies Fanfic)

Chapter 5 of Just A Little Bit Of Focus

Loneliness Breeds (A depressed Inazuma Eleven Fanfic)

Chapter 7 of Tommy Turner

Chapter 11 of What If

Chapter 14 of Breaking the Illusion.

Chapter 14 of A Sit Down With A Theropist

Chapter 6 of Solitary Confinement

Chapter 5 of Witch

Days in Space

Guardian Bodyguard Chapter 3

Days in Space Chapter 2

Kidnapped Chapter 4

Chapter 6 of Don't Shake Hands with a Triangle.

Serpentine Chapter 18 (Yes this is real)

Welcome to God High Chapter 6

No Happy Ending Chapter 16

Guardian Bodyguard Chapter 4

For those who support me on P.a.t.r.e.o.n, a series of chapters will start being released on the 20th-25th.

Merry Christmas everybody!

From Mel.


End file.
